Specialman
is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. He is voiced by Eiji Kanie in the anime and Kenichi Ono in the PS2 games (both of whom also voice the more prominent Ramenman). About *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Northern United States *Age: 20 *Height: 173 cm *Weight: 86 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 650,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Football Tackle, Hamburger Hill Driver, Glorious Touchdown *Tag Teams: Big Bombers (Canadianman) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 29, Anime Episode 7 Specialman is a Choujin in the form of an American Football player. At first he is portrayed as one of the top-label Choujins in the world, but he is easily eliminated in the 20th Choujin Olympics by Kinkotsuman's scheme. He constantly appears throughout the rest of the series, most notably in the Dream Choujin Tag Arc when he and Canadianman have their right to participate stolen from the trespassing Stray Akuma Combo (Ashuraman and Sunshine. However, as with the aforementioned incidents, he is never truly shown in action. He is a good friend of Terryman and once sneaked out of a hospital in order to support him during his match with Skyman. He is one of many characters who head for Osaka Castle during the Throne Arc in order to support Team Kinnikuman. He recently appeared in Kinnikuman Nisei during the Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc. He and Canadianman are reluctant to be picked to take part in the Reserve Match. It is also revealed at this time that after Specialman was eliminated from the Universal Choujin Tag Tournament, he was booed and treated badly after returning home. In the manga he has an S''' written on his forehead, but in the first anime it is not there. Techniques ; : ; : ; : Appearances *'''20th Choujin Olympics: Northern United States Representative, Eliminated during the first preliminary, Kaijū Lifting. Later supports Terryman during his fight with Skyman. *'American Tour Arc': Buys tickets for himself and other Choujin Olympics competitors to see the final match of the American Tag Tournament (Kinnikuman and Terryman vs. Skull Boze and Devil Magician). *'21st Choujin Olympics': Northern United States Representative, assumedly eliminated during the Shinkansen Attack preliminary as he is not seen afterwards. *'Seven Akuma Choujin Arc': Takes part in Fan Appreciation Day and later supports the Idol Choujins. *'Golden Mask Arc': Takes part in Annual Choujin Physical. He, Canadianman, and Chairman Harabote are the last of the Seigi Choujin holding up the Kinnikuman vs. Akuma Shogun ring before Geronimo's spirit arrives to help. *'Dream Choujin Tag Arc': Forms the team with Canadianman to participate in the Universal Choujin Tag Tournament, but they are taken out by Ashuraman and Sunshine. *'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne': Hears Neptuneman's message and travels with other Seigi Choujin to Osaka Castle to support Kinnikuman during his fight with Super Phoenix. Career Information ;Profile *Family: Specialman Jr. (son) ;Championships *Minnesota Choujin Heavyweight *All American Choujin Junior Heavyweight Career information ;Win/Loss record singles *O unknown choujinChoujin Olympics qualification match *O unknown Minnesota choujin choujin champion *O unknown All American choujin junior heavyweight champion *O unknown choujinChoujin Olympics qualification match ;Win/Loss record tag team formed tag team:Big Bombers With Canadianman X stray devil knightscombination Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Fictional players of American football